El amor irracional de Peter
by Valeherrera13
Summary: Alice al final eligió a Jack. Y Peter se queda solo... ¿O no? Esta historia creada por mi, que contiene la mayoría de los personajes de Amanda hocking a excepción de unos de mi invención, es después de Designio, y trata sobre la vida de Peter después del cuarto libro.


**Estos personajes son propiedad de Amanda Hocking. La historia y algunos personajes son míos. **

Veía a Jack y a Alice tan felices todo el tiempo. Claro que se había olvidado de lo que yo sentía por ella, que no había sido solo su sangre lo que me atraía.

¿Como se supone que encontraría a alguien por lo menos parecida a mi querida Elise?

¿Que mas daba? No necesitaba a nadie. Solo estábamos yo, y la sangre.

Aunque al pasar de los días ya no sentía mucha hambre, eso era un comportamiento totalmente extraño en mí, pero había algo que me ponía inquieto, y no sabía que era.

¿Era el hecho de que ya no podría tener a Alice? ¿O haberla perdido me hizo acordar cuando perdí a Elise?

¿Es que acaso tenía que perder todo lo que significaba algo para mí?

Elise estaba muerta, nunca podría reparar eso. Alice estaba con Jack, y en parte me alegraba por ello.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no pensar en aquello, no quería deprimirme más, aunque no habría forma de hacerlo.

Tan solo quería caminar y pensar, pero no en Alice o en Elise, solo quería distraerme.

Quería borrar por fin el recuerdo de Elise, y superar lo que pasó con Alice, tenía que entender que ahora estaba con Jack, que lo había elegido a él sobre mí, que había elegido ese amor por Jack a lo que le pedía su cuerpo, que era yo. Jack había convertido a Alice, y de alguna forma rompió los lazos que la unían a mí, pero estaba seguro de que ella me había necesitado después de eso, de que no solo había sido atracción, que había algo más, pero ya tenía que superarlo, sabía que seguir peleando por ella era inútil.

Mis pensamientos se desviaron cuando escuché un grito, venía del parque.

Fui lo más rápido que pude, no sabía porque, pero me daba urgencia.

Fue entonces cuando vi a tres vampiros acorralando a una chica que gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y eso no era del todo mentira.

Corrí en dirección a la chica, interponiendome entre ella y los vampiros.

Los arrojé tan lejos como pude, uno, el que era mas alto, se abalanzó sobre mí y con toda la fuerza que pude lo empujé lejos.

Me levanté con mucha furia interna y al próximo que corrió hacia mí lo agarré del cuello y lo estrellé contra el suelo.

La chica estaba quieta junto a un árbol, congelada, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos color caramelo.

El tercer vampiro se acercó a mí y me golpeó tan fuerte que me arrojó contra un árbol, que se partió a la mitad.

El vampiro volvió a mi y lo agarré de la pierna, tiré de ella y me levanté velozmente. Lo agarré del cuello y presioné su cabeza contra el suelo.

- ¿Que es lo que querían con esta chica? - Pregunté con fuerza en mi voz.

- Peter - Fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Como me conoces?

- Me contaron cosas sobre ti. Nos contaron sobre ti. De ti,y de tu querida Elise también.

Lo presioné mas contra el suelo con rabia, me estaba destrozando por dentro, trataba de superar su nombre, quien era ella.

- ¿Que sabes sobre ella?

- Que esta muerta.

Casi exploto su cabeza. La rabia me quemaba el interior, mi pecho se estremecía.

- Dime algo que no sepa - Le dije con ironía.

- Que nosotros la matamos - Dijo con un tono burlón.

Una mezcla de emociones me invadió, ira, odio, venganza, asco, dolor, preocupación, tristeza.

Dejé de presionar su cabeza con la mano, esta vez lo hice con el pie, tan fuerte que explotó.

Caminé un poco en círculos mirando de vez en cuando el cadáver. Lo pateaba a veces. Caí de rodillas al suelo.

La imagen de Elise muerta me atormentó.

Entonces gritó la chica. La que estaba contra el árbol. La miré con confusión.

Me levanté y le cubrí la boca.

- No grites, ya no hay peligro - Cuando dejé de cubrir su boca vi el rastro de sangre, miré mis manos, la sangre de los vampiros que había matado estaban ahí. La chica aún estaba asustada, sus ojos estaban llorosos - Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño.

Ella no estaba convencida. Y entendía el porque.

Escuché mi nombre a gritos, vi a Jack y a Alice correr hacia mí.


End file.
